


First (Time)

by smilexdarling



Series: 12 Days of SteveTony 2015 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve finally start dating but, it turns out Tony has some anxiety to work through before things can get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First (Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: a truly obnoxious amount of parentheses lie ahead.
> 
> Don't blame me, take it up with Tony. He's the one that thinks in parentheses.

“So, uh, this is a first,” Tony said as he rolled off of Steve and flopped onto his back on the bed. He covered his eyes and let out a slow sigh, trying to figure out what to say. 

This wasn’t something that had ever happened to him. He knew what his reputation was and, while most of it was a total act, something perpetuated by desperate media and his own need for maintaining a certain (high) level of privacy about his true self, the part about him being good in bed was most certainly not a lie. He’d had fewer partners than most people would probably guess but he knew what he was doing and this was just, well, it wasn’t something he’d ever faced before and he didn’t know the protocol. 

Steve turned onto his side to face him and propped his head in his hand to smile reassuringly at Tony. 

“It’s really not a big deal. It happens. I know that’s the cliche people always use but, honestly Tony, it’s not something to get worked up over.” 

“I’m not worked up. That’s kind of the problem,” Tony mumbled, “I just don’t understand it. This isn’t something that happens to me and I can’t believe little Tony is betraying me so completely right now. If anyone knows how long I’ve waited to have sex with Captain America it’s him.” 

Steve chuckled and Tony pouted, deciding to pull the comforter over himself to wallow in his disgrace, and maybe a little bit to hide the fact that he was kind of embarrassed because seriously, what the hell? 

Steve didn’t try to pull the covers away from his face, something Tony found heart-meltingly considerate. Instead he just snuggled up to the lump of fabric that was Tony and wrapped a secure arm around him in a hug. 

“We had a lot to drink at dinner and I know you’ve been overworking yourself, so I’ll bet that’s what it is. Look on the bright side: this gives us an excuse to go on a second date and just keep trying and trying and trying…and trying some more,” Steve said and Tony could hear the goofy smile in his voice. 

Tony popped his head out of his fabric burrito and smiled at Steve, “You make a compelling point.”

“Strategy has always been one of my strong suits,” Steve said as he leaned in to smack a kiss to Tony’s lips before settling back down to, apparently, fall asleep. 

Tony laid awake thinking (worrying) about that next date. Oh, don’t get him wrong, he absolutely wanted a second date with Steve, and a third, and a flobbityjillionth. He just needed to figure out a way to make sure his little problem didn’t arise (hah, irony) again. 

* * *

They made plans to go to an art exhibition. It was amazing. Well, watching Steve’s face light up at all of the art and getting to meet the artists was amazing, the art wasn’t exactly to Tony’s taste but making Steve happy certainly was. 

They also narrowly avoided being too ‘them’ and having a squabble because Tony tried to buy one of the works for Steve but he wasn’t having any of that so they decided to cut the evening a little short and head back to the tower. 

Steve almost made them topple over Tony’s couch on the way to Tony’s bedroom, but they managed to save themselves at the last moment and they came back together, laughing and doing some strange version of kissing that was more mushing their faces together and trying to maneuver around each others’ clothes, but it still felt incredible. 

It felt so incredible that about ten minutes later Tony was genuinely flabbergasted at the fact that they weren’t in the middle of having mind-blowing sex and instead he was glaring at his limp dick (oh god, he had a limp dick, what had he done to deserve this?) while Steve rubbed at Tony’s arm. 

“Tony—“

“Don’t, please. I can’t believe this,” he huffed. He grabbed his underwear and started putting them back on. 

“It could be any number of things,” Steve started.

Tony rifled through his dresser and found a tank top, shoving it over his head, “I’m gonna go do some work. I’ll be in the shop if you need me.”

Steve started getting dressed, “Tony, wait. We can talk about this,”

Tony stopped at his bedroom door and turned with slightly slumped shoulders, the frustration draining out of him, “I-I’m not trying to freeze you out, really. I’m not going to ignore whatever this is forever. I’ll go see a doctor or something but for right now I just want to be alone. This is officially humiliating and I’m sorry for ruining another date,”

“You didn’t ruin—“

“Steve. Please,” he met Steve’s eyes and the concern there helped ease the sting of embarrassment a little but he still wanted to have some time to himself to think. 

Steve looked disappointed but he managed a small smile and said, “Okay. If you want to talk later will you come find me? Or have JARVIS tell me to come find you?”

Tony nodded and he shot a tight-lipped smile back at Steve before shuffling down the hall and into the elevator. 

* * *

Performance anxiety. That was his problem. It hadn’t actually taken him that long to figure it out (hello, genius brain), but acknowledging that he had a problem was supposed to be the hardest part, right? 

Tony shook his head. 

It was the most painfully ironic thing. For as long as he could remember, he’d loved Captain America and once he’d figured out how to masturbate, Captain America had had a lead role in almost his entire rotation of fantasies for his happy-alone-time. Of course, Steve was so much more than just Captain America, but that didn’t seem to be helping the issue. How sad was it that now that he finally had the chance to have sex with his lifelong crush and the man he was fairly (fully) convinced he was falling in love with, he couldn’t get it up? 

Tony messed around in the shop for a few hours, but eventually Dum-E found the fire extinguisher Tony had hidden and he knew he couldn’t deal with that mess today, so he went back to his floor. 

Steve was gone, but he’d left a note reminding Tony that he was there for him if he needed him and that had a little doodle of Captain America kissing Iron Man’s cheek, which was somehow blushing through the suit. It was adorable, and Tony definitely blushed, so he couldn’t even say the drawing was inaccurate, despite its technical impossibility. 

He didn’t know if he’d ever deserve to have someone like Steve care about him, but he was going to find a way to make this work because the thought of losing it over something so stupid was simply not an option. 

* * *

The next day, Tony found Steve mid-workout and asked him to meet him on his floor when he was done. One sweaty kiss later, he’d agreed, and they parted ways with a surprisingly brazen slap on the ass that had Tony grinning like a loon and feeling even better about his plan. 

Tony fiddled with the drawstring on his sweatpants while he half-watched a documentary about some weird looking sea creature. He heard the elevator doors open, which could either have meant Steve had arrived or someone who was up to no good had overridden his programming that only allowed himself, Steve, Pepper, and Rhodey access to the floor without verbal permission. Considering the cheerful humming, he was pretty sure it was the former. 

Steve strolled into view, freshly showered with still wet hair and his own pair of sweatpants slung low on his hips. His smile at seeing Tony threatened to break his face in half and Tony knew that the fluttery feelings in his chest had nothing to do with potential health problems and everything to do with the fact that he was so, so gone for the world’s most perfect man. 

“Hey. So what’s this secret plan you couldn’t tell me about in front of the others?” Steve asked as his plopped down next to Tony on the couch.

Tony took a fortifying breath and began, “It’s no secret that I’ve been attracted to you since forever, but I think I’ve figured out why I’m having trouble, er, performing, and I think I’ve also figured out a way to combat it.”

“Okay. Color me intrigued. But, Tony, I want to make sure it’s clear that I don’t mind not having sex. I mean, I want to if you want to, of course, you’re no slouch yourself. I just mean that I’m okay with taking things slower if we need to or finding different ways to have fun together. I don’t need sex to want to be with you, it what I’m trying to say,” Steve said.

Tony put off his explanation for just a little bit after that; appreciative kissing had to be done first. 

“While that’s possibly the sweetest thing anyone’s said to me, and I appreciate the sentiment, I would still like to try my idea first and see if we can’t have some success.”

Steve bit his lip and grinned, “Okay. What’s the plan?”

“So, as the imaginative teenager that I was, I may or may not have thought about what my first time would be like, my first time with, well, Captain America, but technically you. Anyway, I had a few scenarios that I always liked to play back in my head that never once failed me when I needed them so I was thinking, how do you feel about putting on your acting cap?” 

A slow smile overtook Steve’s face and he stood up, holding out his hand for Tony to take. 

Like he said, the most perfect man.

* * *

“Imaginative is right,” Steve said between heaving breaths.

“Mm huh?” Tony grunted.

“You said earlier—that you were an—imaginative teenager,” Steve paused to catch his breath, “But I didn’t think any teenager could come up with something like…that.” 

Tony smirked, “Porn was a little easier to get your hands on when I was a horny teenager than when you were one. It helped spark some creativity.” 

“I’ll say,” Steve pushed his hair back off of his forehead and smiled a sated smile, complete with drooping eyelids, at Tony.

“So. Was it worth all the rigamarole?” Tony asked, only a little self consciously. 

Steve pinned Tony beneath him and thrust his tongue into Tony’s mouth.

Welp, Tony guessed he had his answer.


End file.
